


A Starlit NIght In The Countryside

by addicted_2_manga



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: I wrote this short for a Valentine's Challenge- I was given a song ["I Swear", by All 4 One] and had to come up with a story, edit, or fan art based on the lyrics. This subclass pairing seemed just the right fit.





	A Starlit NIght In The Countryside

Gilberto and Ray lay side by side on a picnic blanket, gazing up into the night sky with a childlike wonder on both their faces. “The moon is so full.” Ray sighed.

“Mmhmm. It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Clear nights like this are the best, aren’t they, Ray?”

“Absolutely, Gil.”

“Coming out here for the weekend was a great idea. We’d never see these many stars back in the city. You always have the best ideas, Ray.”

They lay in silence for some time, appreciating the simple and complete pleasure of being together in the still of a glorious night. Gilberto broke the quiet with a hesitant murmur. “Do you remember, Ray? In the trenches?”

Ray’s body tensed as his mind was thrown back into a warzone- the rotted, poisonous air, the deafening thunder of combat, the unforgivably gruesome spectacle of No Man’s Land. He trembled as he sat up and turned to his lover. “Gil, why would you wanna think about that?”

Gilberto sat up as well, and wrapped his arm around his partner, hugging Ray close into his side. He rubbed the man's bicep soothingly and planted a soft kiss atop his head. He took a moment to process his own thoughts before he began in a slow, hushed tone. “It’s just that… even with all that going on- the terror and the pain- all the fighting. Every night, the stars would be out. Above all the ugliness, there was always this beauty. Always there, shining, no matter what.”

Ray let out a shuddering sigh against Gilberto’s chest. “You’re really poetic sometimes, you know?” He gently straightened up next to his love and wrapped his arm around Gilberto’s back as he looked up again at the majestic night sky.

“Do you think these are the same stars as before, Ray?” Gilberto moved his hand over from Ray’s arm to play gently with brunette’s long, silky locks.

“I don’t know, Gil. I don’t know about any of that stuff.” Ray turned in, tilting his head down slightly to smile sweetly at Gilberto. “Are you thinking of when we first met?”

“Yeah.” Gilberto returned the smile eagerly and turned his face back up to the heavens. “On a night like this.”

“And before we went off to war?” Ray turned his face up to the stars as well, a fuzzy feeling of joy working its way up through his body.

“We sat out and watched the stars.” Gilberto smoothly disentangled his fingers from Ray’s hair and dropped his arm down to his side, so he could rest his hand gently on top of Ray’s, interlocking their fingers. “And you took my hand and swore on the moon that we’d fight together.”

“And in the trenches. I swore to you on the stars that we’d survive together.”

A wry laugh leapt from Gilberto’s throat. “I guess swearing on stars isn’t that reliable?” He teased.

“But, we’re still together.” Ray said in a languid, dreamy voice. “Side by side all this time.”

“Yeah. Not even death parted us, right, Ray?” Gilberto looked over to take in his partner’s beautifully moonwashed face.

Ray nodded. “Thanks to Big Sis. I’m glad she found us.”

“And isn’t it nice we don’t have to hide anymore? We can just be happy together.”

“Yes, Gil, you’re right.” Ray turned to look deeply into Gilberto’s eyes. “It’s the best.” He agreed as he reached up with his free hand to stroke Gilberto’s cheek.

Gilberto tilted his face into Ray’s touch. “You can keep swearing on the moon and the stars.” He chuckled softly. “I don’t mind if it’s reliable or not.”

“You never have to worry, Gil.” Ray shifted his body inwards and guided Gilberto’s face with a tender touch. “I swear I’ll be by your side. Forever.” He whispered against Gilberto’s mouth before claiming the other subclass’ lips with his own.


End file.
